The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages mountable on substrates of electronic devices.
As a conventional method of mounting a shield cover, a technique described in Japanese Published Patent Application 2007-201356 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) is known. The technique in Patent Document 1 will hereinafter be described with reference to FIGS. 16A and 16B.
FIGS. 16A and 16B show that a copper foil pattern 2 is formed on an electronic device substrate 1, and that a shield cover 3 is bonded onto the copper foil pattern 2. The copper foil pattern 2 includes a narrow width portion 4. The function of the narrow width portion 4 is to correct displacement of the cover using surface tension of solder cream which bonds the shield cover 3 to the electronic device substrate 1. In the technique of Patent Document 1, the cover is mounted on part of a plurality of components on the electronic device substrate 1.